When In Rome
by Delena2010
Summary: Set after 3x22. After Klaus is returned to his body he discovers that the town council is after Caroline. Fearing for her life Klaus takes Caroline with him when he leaves town to Rome.


**When In Rome**

**Chapter One – End Of Days**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

My bedroom was filled with the most uncomfortable silence you could ever imagine. Tyler stood at one side of the room while I stood at the other. The drawing Klaus had drawn of me next to a horse sat on my dressing table next to me. That was the topic of discussion in our latest fight. The fact that I still hadn't destroyed the drawing and put it in the trash where it apparently belonged. Tyler was furious and filled with the most insane jealousy over a simple drawing.

"If it doesn't hold any meaning then you should just put it in the trash"

"Tyler it doesn't mean anything to me but it doesn't mean I have to throw it away" I shook my head "I've got a top in my wardrobe saying the spice girls rock, I know I'll never wear it again yet I keep it all the same"

"But you got that top because you apparently liked that band, are you trying to tell me there is something inside of you that likes Klaus?"

I ran my hands through my hair gripping the strains tightly between each of my fingers. I wanted to rip my own hair out knowing it would be less painful and injuring then this argument.

"Klaus means nothing to me" I repeated for the millionth time that night.

"He clearly does since your keeping his creepy drawing"

"He means nothing and the drawing holds no value to me"

"Then rip it up"

"No" I finally snapped.

Tyler's eyes met mine as we fell silent together. Neither of us knew what to say to the other in that moment. It was one of those moments you knew was coming yet it just took so long getting here. Someone had to whisper the words and yet neither of had the strength to do.

Why is it when bumps come along in relationships we immediately jump to fight each other instead of fighting for our relationship?

"I need to know your still in this with me"

"I'm here trying to fight for us Tyler"

He shook his head "I need to know its you and me Caroline, I can't do a whole crazy love triangle" he told me.

"Tyler"

"I love you"

"And I love you too"

"But I'm not sure I trust you"

His words cut me like knives, scrapping and cutting my skin drawing blood to the survive and draining me of my life force. Trust was the number one thing Tyler and I shared beside our love. If the trust was gone did that mean his love for me was going with it?

"I don't have feelings for Klaus"

"But he does have them for you, and this drawing tells me there was something going on between you both while I was gone"

"I did nothing with Klaus when you weren't here and I can't keep repeating myself like this over and over again Tyler"

"I broke every bone in my body thinking I was coming back to be with you"

"And I'm right here" I said holding my arms out to my sides.

Why couldn't he see the love I had for him in my eyes? Why couldn't he see there was no world for me when he wasn't here? If he had any real idea as to how much I missed him when he left town we wouldn't be fighting right now. We would be on this bed and we would be holding each other. If this was the real Tyler and I we wouldn't ever be in a room with a bed with all our clothes on. Where was the passion we once shared? Where was he going?

"Klaus has taken something from you"

"Tyler you're just talking crazy now, can you hear yourself?"

"You say you're here but your not here Caroline. He's in your head just like he was in mine"

"He's not in my head"

"This is what he does he gets inside peoples heads and messes with them. He's got you keeping this drawing"

"Tyler Klaus was just trying to get back at you for leaving town without his so called permission, that's why he tried to get to me"

"And he did"

"No-"

"He did Caroline" Tyler interrupted.

"Its like you have no faith in me at all anymore"

"I just don't trust him with anyone I love, he destroys peoples lives Caroline"

"And you're going to let him destroy us too?"

"His revenge for me and what I did Caroline isn't going to stop"

"So what? You want to get out of this before he does anymore damage to us?"

"I'm protecting you, if I back off then he will leave you alone"

"No what your doing is being a coward Tyler"

"We've been fighting him for so long, we almost had him until Bonnie switched us"

"She was saving all our lives" I reminded him.

"She shouldn't have did what she did, do you have any idea what he couldn't have done pretending to be me?"

"You were only in his body for a few hours Tyler"

"He still could have done as he pleased"

"Because you don't trust me with him right?"

"Right" Tyler agreed and then wished he didn't.

I loved Tyler and I was sure he still loved me but he no longer trusted me and that's what I saw in that moment when his eyes met mine. The man who had once held my head while I slept was now the man who looked at me like the woman who stomped on his heart just for her own amusement.

I had done nothing with Klaus while Tyler was out of town trying to break his sire bond to him. Yes Klaus had claimed to fancy me but that didn't mean that he really did. I did believe my own words and did believe Klaus was only seeking some form of revenge for Tyler skipping town on him somehow breaking the bond Klaus thought they had once shared.

"Tyler please" I pleaded

Tyler turned his back on me in that instant facing out my bedroom window.

"Please look at me before we make a big mistake and ruin us"

"I really thought I could handle it Caroline, I even tried to joke about it at the decade dance and then he showed up"

"It was one dance"

"He held you the way I held you Caroline, like your this angel we're afraid to break"

"Tyler" I said as my eyes filled with tears.

"I love you Caroline" Tyler turned around meeting my eyes.

"We can work through all this"

"We can't work through it, not while there are reminders of the time you had together while I was gone"

"If you don't trust me anymore then that type of trust isn't going to return"

"Caroline"

"Do you trust me with Klaus or not?" I asked.

I knew the answer was coming and there was no way I could prepare myself for the pain it was about to cause me. This one word was going to finishing things between Tyler and I. It was going to break the love and bond we shared for life. Only last week we were about to run away together and now Tyler was running from our relationship.

"No"

There it was, there was the answer I had expected and yet it ripped through my heart faster than I thought it would. Tyler was running from us and I was staying put. Tyler loved me I knew he did, he just had to see there was no man for me but him.

"We should cool things for a while"

"You're giving me a jock reply to the end of our relationship? You can go to hell" I turned on my heels leaving Tyler in my bedroom.

I walked down the hallway to the bathroom and locked myself inside before sliding down to the cold marble floor below and tucking my knees up against my chest as I began to sob. Heartbreak is something no one gets use too no matter what they say. When your heart breaks you feel it, knowing nothing will ever be the same again, it can cut you so deep you think you'll die of it. And when you don't, that just makes it ten times worse.

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

The sound of Kol bringing in drunken girls laughing and joking into the house woke me up from my peaceful nap. I had fallen asleep in my study, lying across the sofa with my sketch pad still lying on top of my chest. The sound of drunk girls giggling and tripping over their own two feet in their ridiculous over sized shoes as Kol took them upstairs made me roll my eyes in my own frustrations.

Kol was bringing in new girls every night and Elijah was going out enjoying the towns more elongate women. And then there was me on the side lines quietly watching my younger brothers enjoying the blood and flesh of women. While I remained along in the shadows waiting for the one girl I wanted to take to my bed.

I pulled myself up and placed my sketch pad to my side before getting up off the sofa and stretching my arms feeling them tight after sleeping for so long a time. I walked up to the fire and tossed another log inside watching the flames burn it before leaving the study.

When I entered the lobby I couldn't help but smirk when I found two dresses on the staircase. Clearly my little brother was going to have his hands full tonight. I picked up my coat off the stair banister and put it on checking my pockets for my phone and car keys.

I wanted to escape from my house for a few hours and get some air. The sounds of Kol and his company were making my jaw tighten in annoyance. A month ago that would have been me up there and now all I could think about was Caroline Forbes. The one girl in this town that was my reason for staying here aside from my family.

Since I returned to my body Kol and Elijah have returned back to Mystic Falls and are living back in the house with Rebekah and I. Elijah had been to bring me back to the house after the witch Bonnie had casted me back into my real body. Of all the bodies she could have put me in and she had chosen that pathetic excuse for a man Tyler Lockwood.

If it wouldn't cost me my chance with Caroline I would have killed him by now. When it was revealed he was no longer under my control and that he had somehow broken the sire bond to me I had wanted to kill him. That was the same day Alaric Saltzman Esther new play toy had taken Caroline and Elena. That was the only time I've ever come close to having Caroline in my arms, it was what flashed in my mind the moment before I attempted to kill Tyler. She was the reason he was still alive today.

I headed out of the house and climbed into my car my only joy these days. A silver Bentley that I bought the same day I bought Caroline that two thousand dollar dress. The girl had no idea the lengths I had gone to just to make her smile. The girl had a light about that was so pure I didn't want to touch it. A baby vampire capable of holding onto her humanity wasn't something you saw a lot.

Hopefully a few glasses of scotch would help tune out the sounds of Kol's ladies when I returned home. So I headed into town to spend the last hour of the open hour of the grill drowning my sorrows.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I drummed my fingers against the glass of bourbon on the bar in front of me. It was my second glass and it was not doing anything for me so far. I came to the grill hoping to get a buzz out of the bourbon and try and melt away the fresh heartache inside my chest. Turns out sitting here drinking bourbon with fresh new heartache just meant I was here drinking alone.

I finished the last two sips in my glass and then dapped my glass when the bartender looked my way giving him a sign I wanted another. I watched the bourbon flow into my glass yet it brought me no joy no buzz just more bourbon.

The grill was empty to my surprise considering it was Friday night. The only other people here were some housewives in the back booth moaning about how sad their children made them and how wine made everything seem wonderful again. Other than that it was just me and the bartender.

The front door to the grill opened but I paid no attention to stepped inside. My mind was too full thinking of Tyler and our stupid fight. I had to make things better, hopefully everything would like brighter tomorrow. Maybe even things would look better after I finished this next glass of bourbon.

"Double scotch" spoke a familiar voice on the other side of the bar.

I didn't dare look up to meet his eyes for I knew the man sitting across from me was Klaus. I wondered if he had noticed me here yet. Seeing me here drinking alone, I began to wonder if he would take his chance to try and seduce me again. Hopefully he would just have his drink and leave. I wouldn't be much company tonight anyway.

I looked over to him and watched the bartender place his drink down in front of him. Klaus picked up the glass and slowly spun it around in his hand watching the liquid dance in the glass. If he noticed my presence he certainly wasn't showing it.

Feeling I had a lucky escape I returned my attention back to my own drink. I took a few sips before reaching into my coat pocket to retrieve my phone. As expected I didn't have any new messages. Why didn't Tyler realize how much I loved him? I just wanted him to talk to me. Maybe he would tomorrow when he calmed down and had time to think things over. Or maybe that was just more wishful thinking.

Nonetheless I placed my phone back inside my pocket and took two more sips of my drink. Sure the bourbon burned my throat slightly but it was totally worth it. I jumped when something hit my shoulder. I looked down at the counter top to find a peanut. I looked across the bar to find Klaus had a bowl of peanuts beside his drink.

Klaus was sitting with his hand tucked under his chin looking straight back over at me with the biggest smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes at him showing him that I wasn't in the mood for his games tonight, which I really wasn't I was here for my drink and some peace and quite.

But then again peace and quite was something I no longer had. The second peanut that hit me told me so much. I wouldn't meet his eyes this time, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he was bothering me. I just kept my attention on my drink not looking anywhere else.

I thought Klaus had gotten the message since we went nearly a whole minute without anymore peanuts. Then a handful was thrown at me, I closed my eyes and pressed my lips together hard in annoyance. When I opened them again and looked over towards Klaus he was whistling and looking up at the ceiling.

"You'd think for someone as old as you that you'd be more mature" I began removing the peanuts that had stuck to my coat.

"Had to get your attention somehow, sweetheart"

"And peanuts were the best you could come up with?"

"Well it was either that or shot glasses"

"Uh huh" I took a few dollars out of my pocket and placed it next to my now empty glass.

"Going home already love?"

I smiled in response but not at him, Klaus didn't deserve my smile or the pleasure of my slightly buzzed company. I was packing up and going home to my bed. I picked up my bag off the stool in front of me and took off from the bar hooking my bag around my shoulder as I headed for the front door.

I didn't bother to see if Klaus was following me this time. I didn't need to keep him busy this time while my friends attempted to kill his brother. I was free to go home this time and I was taking my chance.

I smiled in relief when the cold night air touched against my face as I stepped out onto the pavement outside. I walked across the road towards the town square heading to my car that was parked on the other side. Feeling the bourbon starting to work its way into my system I stopped in my tracks and sat down on the park bench next to me at the time.

It took me a second to realize it was the same bench I had sat on with Klaus that night. The bourbon wasn't making me feel sick just a little light headed. It would soon pass because of my vampire system. That was another perk of being a vampire you never got a hangover. But then again I would take on anything right now that would get my mind off my fight with Tyler.

Across the road the grill door open and I casted my eyes across the street to find Klaus stepping out holding his phone in his hand his eyes upon it and thankfully not on me. He kept one hand on his phone and the other he pushed into his coat pocket and brought out what looked like car keys. My attention then went to the flashing front lights of a gorgeous silver Bentley down the street.

I rolled my eyes at such a sight, the big bad Klaus of course has to have a big expensive car to go with his huge ego. And just when I thought I was in the clear Klaus placed his phone into his pocket and caught my gaze. I wanted to look away, I wanted to get up off the bench and headed towards my car but I just remained there.

Klaus stood on the other side of street, the cold breeze blew through his hair and through mine too. Our eyes remained on each others although I wished mine would do a ninety degree turn. Although deep down I knew I didn't want them to move. I wanted Klaus to come over and talk to me. I wanted someone to get my mind off Tyler and I couldn't exactly call my friends at this time of night.

If I was a good girlfriend I would look away and remind myself that Klaus was the number one problem in my relationship with Tyler. But if Tyler no longer trusted me then he wouldn't care about what was happening right now.

Klaus stepped forward and walked across the road towards me. I felt like my heart was beating against my chest like a silly teenager with a crush on the popular jock. I didn't love Klaus or fancy him, I thought he was handsome but nothing beyond that. And yet Klaus spoke to me like his world didn't make any sense without me in it. He was a charmer and that's what I reminded myself of as he sat down beside me.

I sat forward with my elbows against my lap looking straight ahead. Klaus sat beside me his back against the bench and with one arm on the arm rest and the other around the back of the bench. I could practically feel his eyes on me.

"Run out of peanuts?" I finally asked breaking the silence.

"Trying a different approach this time"

"How's it working out?"

"So far its going better then the peanuts war"

I smiled but refused to laugh. If I laughed right now he would know I enjoyed the company.

"Why are you out so late?"

"I could ask you the same question sweetheart"

"I'm not one for sharing" I slid myself back on the bench and rested my back.

"With anyone or just me?"

"Take your pick"

Klaus sniggered and I finally looked to him and met his eyes. It was just like that night when I had nearly gotten to known Klaus on this very same bench.

"You looked miserable at the bar"

"So that's why you decided to throw peanuts at me?"

"Well I'd do just about anything to try make you smile again"

"Seriously?" I huffed "We're back to the whole seducing thing again?"

Klaus smirked.

"Not tonight" I spun around in the bench and faced straight ahead once more.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

I smiled "Nothing" I admitted.

"Alright"

I looked over my shoulder and found Klaus making himself comfortable beside me.

"What are you doing?"

"Well Mystic Falls is a rather dangerous place sweetheart, I'm not about to leave you out here alone yourself with only your thoughts for company"

"Whatever" I whispered and looked up at the night sky to the stars.

"I'm not miserable"

"Then why were you sitting here by yourself?"

"Nothing wrong with wanting five minutes to yourself"

"At night? In the town square where anything could happen to you?"

"Just because I'm not a bad ass hybrid doesn't mean I can't protect myself"

I was actually glad Klaus came over, because now all I could think about was how angry I was at him rather than my fight with Tyler.

"Where's Tyler this evening?"

"Even if I knew you'd be the last person I would tell"

"Ouch"

I smirked and huffed as I closed my eyes over.

"You just going to sleep here"

"Thinking about it"

Klaus sniggered.

I opened my eyes back up and managed to pull myself up to my feet.

"I better go"

"I'll walk you to your car" Klaus joined me.

"Why?" I began walking.

"Because I'm a gentleman sweetheart"

"You're the guy who throws peanuts"

"Now I thought I was the man who saved your life"

I rolled my eyes "You're never going to let me forget about that" I said.

Klaus smirked.

I tucked my hands into my pockets "Thank you for saving my life, and before you get excited I should warn you it's the bourbon talking not me" I informed him.

It was true after all the bourbon was in control now. I wasn't even sure if I should be driving. But I needed to get home now before my mum got worried. Besides there was only so much Klaus I could take before the seduction game started.

"Fine" Klaus agreed.

"So when are you leaving town?" I asked retrieving my car keys from my pocket.

"Why are you going to miss me?"

"Nope" I unlocked my car door.

"I'm not leaving town"

I spun around so quickly I lost track of where my feet were and found them twisted around each other and be losing complete balanced. I put my arms out automatically to protect myself from falling face first to the pavement and instead found myself falling onto Klaus.

Klaus warm hands gripped around me holding me up as I straighten myself back up. I pulled my hands from his and took a step back making a gap between us.

"Maybe you shouldn't drive"

"What do you mean you're not leaving town?"

"Well my family have decided to stay here myself included"

"But you told me you were going at the decade dance"

"I told you a lot of things that night I'm surprised that's what stuck"

"Well I wasn't really listening to you that night anyway"

"Too busy trying to think of reasons to stay here I suppose"

"Believe it or not I like Mystic Falls. Some of us are capable of staying in one place"

"Why stay here when you could be out there seeing the world with me?"

"Seriously?"

"For once indulge me" Klaus pleaded.

"Because its Cinderella"

"Excuse me?"

"She thought she was going to live this wonderful life with prince charming but she landed up being stuck in the big castle all day"

"So you're saying I'm your prince charming?"

"I'm saying goodnight" I turned around.

"No, wait wait, hold on"

I rolled my eyes but turned around anyway. I would give Klaus another minute and then I was off before my bourbon buzz died.

"You're saying you don't want to be this Cinderella"

I had to smile hearing Klaus say 'Cinderella' was rather hilarious.

"Because she was stuck in this big castle all day?"

"Right" I agreed.

Klaus sniggered and stepped towards me taking away the gap I had made between us.

"You're already Cinderella"

"I'm not stuck here, just because you think I am doesn't make it right"

Klaus shrugged "But are you leading a wonderful life?" he asked.

"Screw you" I smiled.

"You could have a better life with me Caroline" Klaus said as I pulled open my car door.

"I love Tyler and am never going to run into the sunset with you or anyone else" I tossed my bag onto the passenger seat.

"Well then how about just running to their airport?"

"Very funny" I climbed into the drivers seat and turned my head to a side as Klaus kneeled down beside me on the road.

"Are you going to start throwing peanuts at me again?"

"That night at the decade dance, when we were dancing and I informed you of my plans to leave town"

"What about it?" I asked him.

"You asked me why I am staying in Mystic Falls, well sweetheart I'm staying because even with your boyfriend hanging onto every word passed between us. You still couldn't tell me you weren't the least bit tempted to accept my offer to leave town with me"

I smirked "Oh let me guess, you're going to tell me the reason you're staying in town is because of me right?" I wondered out aloud.

"Amongst other things" Klaus smirked and pulled himself up turning on his feels turning back towards the town square.

I bit my lip "Hey" I called to him as he began to walk away.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Especially now when I'm being a mean?"

Klaus smiled "Because I love you" he told me

My jaw dropped slightly and Klaus turned on his heels again and walked off back to his car out of sight.


End file.
